oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Adeena the Fiend
Hazy purple smoke curls from her pipe, she shifts to stand on one foot, a book in one hand. Her golden eyes glint in the soft light as she looks up. What have you come for? Do you know yourself? Do you wander like she does? She smiles, fangs peeking over the edge of her lip. If you don't know... then let's make some trouble. History Chapter One - The Fiend : Adeena is the daughter of a Tiefling man and an Oni Nogitsune. Her mother, a beautiful woman, new in town, had been flirtatious with many of the men... but had her eye on Adeena's father, Sheldeth Vagiri. Sheldeth was a guardsman at the local castle. He was respected mostly for his brutality and his more human like appearance, as Tieflings are wont to do. : Her mother, whom anyone only ever knew as Kasidrana, was immediately influential in the area. The women spoke ill of her, but the men were, for the most part, fascinated. Sheldeth most prominently among them. They seemed a likely pair to many. With their mild Tiefling features and high standing. Things seemed to go well for a while. Kasidrana became pregnant and the two named named the child Adeena when she was born. : Sheldeth became ever more excessive over the years, however, given to drinking and use of narcotics... but he was ever loyal to his post. So no one expected it when he made an attempt on the queen's life. Kasidrana disappeared on the same day and Sheldeth was executed for treason not long after. The babe Adeena was abandoned. The man who was to become her mentor, Baruga Nodalk, a druid of the wild, took the child in and raised her with a respect for nature. : Her younger years were spent wandering the wilds of Sheng outside Jiyu and people eventually forgot Adeena, daughter of the betrayer and mysterious woman named Kasidrana. Many believed it was Kasidrana who finally drove Sheldeth to the madness of his betrayal, but none could say for certain. : As the years went on, however.. Baruga revealed to Adeena a theory. He had watched her and grown suspicious. Her answers to his questions only confirmed his suspicions. He revealed to her his theory, that her mother had been an Oni. She had seduced her father and used him at her whim... Why she bothered to stick around long enough to have a child was beyond him, but he told her then that one day.. she would see her mother again. On that day, she must be prepared to make certain choices. He prayed that Adeena would be wise. : To this end, he attempted to raise her as best he could. He sent her to train with monks to learn patience and virtue. She learned much of their ways in the arts of combat, but to his disappointment, her violent and passionate nature remained ever much the same. : As time went on, Adeena's violent nature became overwhelming. The first time she killed was by accident... but it was intoxicating. She began to wander from time to time on sojourns, claiming that they were retreats to mediate. Baruga may have suspected her true purposes, but he never spoke to her of it. Even when rumors of a cannibal reached the ears of the townsfolk, he did not speak. She tried to follow his teachings, but ever was she torn between two worlds. That of the pursuit of peace and tranquility... and that of a hungering void. : Baruga was old, even when he adopted her, and feared he would not have time enough in this world to teach Adeena how to abandon her fiendish blood. Oh, but how he tried. In the end, it served only to make her feel as if she was a stain on this world... but she could be nothing but herself. So it was that she was reclusive and kept mostly to herself. Fearing that should she choose to grow attached to anything, she would surely ruin it. Make a stain of it... just as she was herself. : She knew that she was an inherently evil being.. and she accepted that.. but she would not spread that stain to others. Violence, killing, eating flesh... all acceptable. They would not live long enough to be stained. But otherwise, she tried to follow her mentor's teachings - as best she could anyways. : The day her mentor died was a sad one, but she did not cry for him. She had never cried for anything. She simply left the hut where they lived and the small town they treated with, never to return. She knew the people would be grateful, they had begun to suspect her as the monster she was. : Baruga's parting words troubled her though. He told her to seek a higher knowledge... The kind that could only be found by leaving the library and going out into the world. She hadn't a clue what he meant by that, but leave she did.. and a purpose.. she would find. Chapter Two - A Time To Change :What does one do with trauma? Overcome or be overcome. It was that simple. When the man she thought of as the love her life, Pyouh, disappeared, leaving nothing but pain in his wake - Adeena lost it. She had not spent long outside her dwelling with Baruga before meeting him, but oh how he changed her life. He gave her everything she dreamed of and more. He was already stained. Her touch could not corrupt him. So deeply in love she fell. Together they murdered, ate of flesh, and stole. It was the high of a lifetime. When it ended... so painfully... she could do nothing but run. :She tried to go out in a flash, but to no avail. She almost got her friend Lilith killed. With a bit of last minute heroism, she helped prevent that... but still. A stain. It weighed heavy on her. In the end, Adeena attempted suicide. She flew far out into the ocean and let herself fall from a great height. All went black... :The memories of what happened afterward are still only now coming back, but she knows that she was taken by an Elder Deep One and transformed into a Deep One herself. She was only rescued from this lonely, isolated fate by the efforts of Quill, Ghost, and Crystal. :Things have now returned much to normal, though she has taken up a position on Lasune's council. A nation for freaks. Sounded right up her alley and she owed Ghost. Appearance : Adeena is a slim woman of average tiefling height. She has long black hair, which she typically keeps in one long braid. Her eyes are yellow with dark red pupils. For the most part, she resembles a human and her tielfing/fiend blood is subtle. Her teeth are fang like. She has a long, thin devilish black tail. She also has consistent patches of scales, mostly on her lower body, but some on her arms and stomach. Her curved fingernails are black and sharp. : She has two sets of horns, both fairly small.The smaller set is located just behind her hairline, the larger set further back. She is mostly able to cover these with her hair, at least when she wants to. She has a forked serpent's tongue. She is constantly smoking a long pipe, from which comes many colors of smoke. Though it is usually blue or purple. The smoke does have a tendency to change color based on her moods, but not always. When having to wait or stand still, she will often revert to a pose of standing balanced on one leg. Personality : Adeena is.. simple by many standards, complicated by others. What she values, she holds as absolutes... such things becoming as law to her. Just how she defines these morals and laws seems to be shifting and changing as she grows, but their cores remain resolute. Civility should be observed if at all possible, at least with anyone she acknowledges as "having half a brain". Children, while not admired, should be tolerated. They haven't lived long enough to experience the joy of knowledge. To be shaped by it. Until then.. they are just flesh. Bits of nothing.. full of potential. Above and beyond anything else is the call to serve nature. Friends : Ghost Eclipse : Quill Paiyori : Lilith : Crystal Enemies : Everyone and No One. Category:Player Characters